creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Dream Log
I have some... interesting dreams sometimes. On occasion, they are vivid enough for me to get off my lazy, lethargic, barely awakened keester to write the dream down afterwards. Although a lot of these dreams tend to invent new characters of mine (mostly females), not all do; this page is here to showcase both types together. Here is a growing list of dreams I have written down; there are many more that I currently no longer have access to. Information will tend to appear exactly as I wrote it out originally. They will be listed in descending chronological order, with the most recent dreams appearing at the bottom of the list: Tuesday, January 10th, 2006 Sleep Paralysis 1 Jessica came over this morning, right? She had time before school and blah-blah-blah. This is what makes it that much more creepy so I have to mention it. And we were upstairs while I looked for something to eat. I was going to go out and grab a frozen bottle of water to start the thawing process to drinking it (trying to wean off of soda, ''AGAIN), and as I neared the door I heard little kids talking, that sounded like just in my backyard.'' Now, that could have been pretty much anything, but it kinda creeped me the hell out anyways, especially since Jessica heard it too, apparently. So I shut the blinds to the backyard, and locked the deadbolt to the front door and everything. Ever since that, I've had a creepy feeling of being watched. Well, it was really hard to head downstairs even. Nothing goes on for several hours, and I go to the bathroom. Not anything tremendously scary or anything, but I looked up and saw the reflection of something in the window and it made me jump. I think it was something upstairs but still. I hate being able to see through those side windows next to both sides of my front door again (they were covered with a kind of opaque sticky sheet thing a couple of times). I ended up getting a headache, so I went to lay down on my bed and take a quick nap, while Jess sat on the other side of the bed and read. I leaned over to flip the switch to my humidifier next to my bed, as I require white noise in my room when I sleep (and the fan's dead), and the second the fog hits my face, I blacked out. The next thing I know I was suddenly laying on the bed propped up normally, fully awake with Jess talking to me, and the distinct feeling of time lost and abduction. Anyways, Jessica came over again after school I guess, and just finally left a little while ago, and I went to sleep cuz I felt tremendously tired. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. It was your average Thorish weird and pointless dream, about me ending up in this empty area with my car and a broken up car that was apparently also mine, that I had ditched in another dream (my dreams in the past work like Real Life history does—in my dreams farther down the line, things that happened in dreams hence are still known to have happened, usually, and sometimes objects make 'guest appearances') and every time I was speaking into this phone with my Aunt Pat, the radio would start playing all kind of staticy and loud, so I went and muffled the large woofer in the backseat with junk, and APPARENTLY went to see my Aunt. She was sad so I was comforting her, and this was in the Rabbit Creek house (fucking house). One thing that shouldn't have been but was odd to me, was I saw my little cousin Max running around as kids do on the porch, through the windows. Now this is where things get scary. At that moment, I heard a little girl say something. In kind of that creepy-ass, slightly echoey SUPPOSED TO BE SCARY voice. So I woke up, and looked around. Assuming it was just my dream, I shrugged and went back to sleep. Again my dream started, with me and my Aunt in her bathroom (only it was bigger), discussing, I dunno, something. This time I swore I heard another voice (girl's again I think), and the sound of my trash can lid making that thump-thump-thump-thump sound it makes when you let it drop closed on its own. I woke up again and looked around. Still nothing. I was a bit disturbed by this, but went back to sleep to try and ignore it. Again, dreaming. I can't remember where me and my aunt were at that time, or I didn't even get back to dreaming this time. I heard the lid thump again. I opened my eyes once more. This time, I saw the light of my monitor power off, and thought to myself, "Uhh...that should have hit sleep mode a long time ago...unless someone's been on it recently.....", this time I tried to stay awake (oh god this is freaking me out) to see if I heard the trash can lid make the thumping sound again. ...Eventually, it did. But very lightly. This time, I was so tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. As soon as my eyes closed, I was stricken suddenly with absolute paralysis, my eyes flung wide open. I couldn't see anything, and it was still dark, but my arms and legs were pinned to my sides and I kept hearing this pulsating ringing tone....going something like "Whow...Whow...WHOW.....Whow...." but also with that super high pitched ringing noise. I also heard this low guttural, almost demonic voice speaking underneath the pulse ringing, that I couldn't decipher. I tried to scream for help from my family, assuming I was being abducted again. ...I couldn't open my mouth. It felt like it had been stitched shut with my own skin (as in, like I had a layer of skin or SOMETHING completely covering my mouth), and I couldn't scream (part of it was due to the massive amount of fear I was feeling). Eventually I got myself to be able to just "MmmmmM! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" as loud as I could, but nobody came. I started fighting at my invisible bonds, but to no avail. Eventually however, they completely gave away, and I lept from the bed, muttering and cursing at whatever had been in my room. I grabbed my Tazer and flipped my bed lamp on, and crept over to my computer area...and found nothing. And that was that. I was left in a state of a successful nervous breakdown. I'm shaking to my core and can't stop my teeth from chattering, even though I'm not cold. Ugh....I hate that feeling. I emailed Coast to Coast AM about this one. Guess I best listen to the show for a while to make sure they read it, as I doubt they'll reply through email. I doubt Art Bell will reply at all, actually, as his wife of 15 years just passed away.. Thursday, May 13th, 2010 A Horrible Afternoon (Sleep Paralysis 3) I had a horrible afternoon. I woke up at about 11am from a dream-turned night terror. The dream I recall as being about Vivian and being in some place she owned. Somehow, I ended up in a large living room that had become dedicated to her collection of "stuff", which involved many, many Transformers so I was willy-nilly enjoying searching through it. Then I ended up stopping in a bathroom, where a tub was filled with water to the very brim and was dripping occasionally into the tub from the facet. I recall clutching the toys I still had on-hand and feeling some form of dread, but then I blank out, although I know there was more substance to the dream afterwards. I woke up at ~11am in a heavy sweat and feeling terrified. Symptoms of a night terror. I had to take a couple of minutes to recover, and I recall Faith or SOMEONE coming into the room at some point to use the bathroom, although after the later events I'm not 100% certain that actually happened, either. Instead, I ended up staring off at where the open door was, and I started hearing Vivian come walking down the hall towards the room, talking to her mother about me. She took a minute or so to get to the door, then called out my name: "Thor? Are you still asleep? I'm coming in, okay?" when I went to reply and tell her that was okay, something that WASN'T Vivian rushed into the room and leaped at me. Then I shuddered out and was still staring at the door wall, and could hear her coming down the hallway again. This continued on like this, with what "it" did when it reached the doorway and went to come in changing every time that I can recall, and me unable to move, as it was a severe bout of sleep paralysis. I even began to hear drops of water hitting pools of water—just like from the filled bathtub in my dream - only they were incredibly loud. Occasionally Vivian's voice would waver and sound like it was coming from some sort of malfunctioning robotic device, or from a warped vinyl record. The very last paralysis loop I had involved Vivian getting to the door, this time I think talking the whole time to me, but when she came in it was presumably actually her, but she moved extremely fast (where she was just a dark brown blur of motion). I knew I was having sleep paralysis and tried to scream for help from her, but all I got off, again, was a tiny, meek little "mmph.." and then afterwards the terror took me too hard and I couldn't make any noise at all. This time however the paralysis was short-lived, and afterwards I crawled with what little strength I had out of bed and leaned on the fan with my arms for a minute. Afterwards I reached out and grabbed my cell phone and comb and fought to stick these in my pockets before again fighting, this time slowly to my feet. Monday, July 12th, 2010 Zombie Dream Chapter 1: Little Info Z-Day had occurred, and I had survived. I had obtained me a truck (a powder blue Ford Bronco, I think, with a naturally-covered bed), and wore clothes reminiscent of Red Dead Revolver (that is to say, a duster and a really large semi-floppy hat). I became a nomad in order to survive, and moved on from civilization to civilization, salvaging meals and supplies whenever possible and always keeping an eye out for survivors, although apparently I wasn't into helping them. If the ending of the dream is any indication, I had an older brother whom I became separated from yet whom also survived; given my lack of surprise in seeing him at the end, I assume that I had run across him multiple times before. Chapter 2: Guests In my travels, I was keeping out of reach of zombies as often as possible and as such stayed nomadic, driving a two rowed cab of a truck to allow for ample supplies from each city I entered. Eventually I ran across a cabin, nestled in a sort of small valley between two mountain peaks, waaay off on its own. The place was dusty with tan sand similar to some of the hills found in Alaska, and a slight wind was kicking it up very slightly, creating barely noticeable sand swirls in the lower air (nothing over the roof of the house, and little higher than myself—it was just ever-so-slightly hazy at ground level). My reason for stopping here must have involved the scope I would later use for scouting, likely intended to check for survivors as well as supplies. As I pulled up and planned to raid it for supplies, a young girl around my age came bursting out the front door screaming, with a zombie in tow. I shot the zombie and saved her life, and commanded her to get into the truck where it was safe. As she came up to me she said her husband was still in there, but he came out on his own only a few moments later. Turns out she was married to an old man, who was apparently played by Baron Richard Samuel Attenborough, apparently. As he came into view, I muttered, bewildered, "..You're married to John Hammond...?" and the girl was thoroughly confused. He reached the vehicle safe and sound, and we left for parts nomadic. When we reached the next city, I immediately pulled up to a gas station for fuel for my truck, and went in to find eats only to find the inside was like a nice reception area, though no one was around, it seemed. I went to the front desk to use a phone for gods only knows what reason (I'm going to assume that since there was power I was trying to call relations to see if they were still alive?), but in the middle of it I set the phone down to try and grab snacks, although there was none (minus a beverage machine and me there with only a credit card and a couple of bucks, just like in real life, with the same wallet Sam made me from real life). As I came back out of that room two living security guards walked past and glanced at me before entering the room, and then I went back to the phone to end my call, at which time a somewhat overweight African American receptionist was there, apparently back from a short leave of absence. She asked what I needed, I said simply to make a phone call and I had come in for snacks, "but apparently you guys don't have any." She simply smiled and let me hang up, then checked her computer and looked back up at me. "That will me $1.09, please." I gave her a weird look, then shrugged and handed her the cash and left, wishing I hadn't gone back to hang up the phone, because then it would have been free. I got back to the truck and continued driving, often conversing with the couple about our lives up until our meeting. Drive, drive, drive, boring, boring, boring, get to another town during the nighttime and fill up on supplies. Presumably we fought off a number of zombies here because Hammond kept getting wilder eyes; not because of actual panic or anything, but more because of a realization I think. A realization of his own age and mortality. He started to grow quiet on the driving and would write in a notepad and would look at me and his young wife (young enough to be his daughter) a lot, before going back to jotting in it. One time I came back to the cab and as I was getting in, noticed that he had apparently unbuttoned his wife's shirt and revealed her breasts while she slept. It was then I realized what he was trying to do—he felt he was too old to successfully survive out here in this nomadic lifestyle for very long, and apparently was very much wanting to, despite being wholly in love with his young wife, set her and me up romantically so that his wife would not be lonely when he finally succumbed. I looked over at him and he was feigning sleep as well, apparently trying to see my reaction, and I simply closed up her shirt quietly and went on to driving. An hour later he was jotting again. Chapter 3: Explosive Tragedy We eventually reached another town—this one a small village along the coast—as light began to break again, and as was apparently my fashion, I pulled up outside of town, this time along a hill in another mountain range similar to the last one where I met Hammond and his pretty wife (I don't recall if she had a name or not...maybe I ought to call her Eliza?). It was a very small turn around area, with rocks bordering just enough space to turn around in with a tight turn. I got out and walked to the edge, and pulled out a scope I had attached normally to a hunting rifle. It was an excellent scope and I used it both in shooting zombies from afar as well as for scouting as I was doing now. Every ten seconds or so I would take my eye away from the scope and quickly look around me, making sure no zombies were after me. Yes, I probably could have relied on the two in my cab, but that was no reason to keep an eye out myself...in the days after Z-Day one must always look after themselves, anyhow. I spied on the town, and didn't see a single trace of zombies or any life whatsoever, so figured everyone there had died and abandoned the town as zombies will do when chasing prey (if there's only a small number of them). I got back into the car and turned around... then turned around... then turned around... then turned around to leave. I can't remember why I did that and I was frustrated, and Eliza woke up and tried to figure out what I was doing, then slipped into the front seat with me now that she was awake. We drove for a good twenty minutes along a two-lane highway flanked on either side by the broadleaf canopy before finally entering the town. I drove slowly through the town, not to disturb any zombies if at all possible, and look for potential supplies (hording is smart to do in the days after Z-Day). The only sound at first was the sound of the tires rolling over minimal rocks in the slightly rutted road (it was a dirt one-lane road through town). Then we came upon it—a group of children playing basketball. My mouth dropped open slowly as I drove past them, and they looked over at me as I drove past with smiles on their faces from their game. Had this town not been infected?? We stopped as we came side-to-side with the basketball lot, and I asked a kid about zombies. He told me which house to visit and said he'd be right there. As I drove there, we came across more and more civilians going through their daily routines. Soon I pulled in and he ran up beside us as I got out. He was probably about 11, with black hair and a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He told us that they had survived Z-Day without much infection, and that they had avoided being overthrown by zombie hordes simply because they were off the map, so to speak, and travelers only rarely ever showed up there. Zombies they encountered were all easily dispatched quickly and so they could live in near-perfect harmony. It was here that I met his family—at least his younger brother, a 5- to 7-year-old blond kid, and his mother, maybe in her early thirties and also blond. His father was probably black-haired, although I didn't see any evidence of him. However, it's possible that his father might have been what he mentioned next—the town's "zombie guardian", the hunter. This zombie was somehow smarter than others, and once it targeted a victim, it would give chase until that victim was dead, ignoring other targets. It could move fast, and wielded weaponry—specifically, orange plastic tubes from construction zones somewhere that had been broken and therefore were sharp. He would plunge these into a foe and had a full compliment strapped to his back. Another apparent "ability" of this beta zombie was that his mouth could open far wider than a typical zombie, and in doing so his guts would fall out of his mouth, and he'd have to gather them back up. Next me, Eliza, the mother and the younger son went off to the beach to collect things needed as well as talk about the happenings of Z-Day. The younger son was very much in love with animal life, and he kept pointing out baby seals in various locations along the beach. Strange that they were all separated and lonesome, I supposed, but not particularly so. It was at this point that iceberg chunks started to come in and smash up on shore. The child got very sad as he noticed crushed fish along the sides of the chunks, having likely been smashed as chunks slammed into each other while they were trying to manage a path between them. The kid freaked out at seeing these bloody ichthyoids and asked if we were all going to die like that. His mother tried to comfort him but didn't reply, and we rushed back towards town, all knowing that there was enough ice actually that if it collected together in the right enough way could form a "land bridge" of sorts and allow zombies to arrive in town (the area in this regard was similar to the Turnagain Arm). We had to inform the rest of the townsfolk. Unfortunately for everybody involved, a polar bear had been on one of those ice chunks, and as it slammed into the shore it disembarked and trailed us, and at first attempted to attack the mother, but she could feel that "it didn't have its heart into the attack" and it was barely nipping at her heels so she ignored it. I presumed that it was so starved that it just didn't have the energy to put up a fight and was just simply trying to live although it was near death. It eventually gave up on her and trudged in mine and Eliza's direction instead, leaving the family behind itself. Eliza reached the rock shore breakers first and started clambering up them to reach town on the other side. As I waited for her to get up there, I kept glancing around, and saw several baby seals, including one next to me. Then as Eliza reached the summit of the rather tall rock breaker wall, the polar bear started nipping at my ankles. Noticing this I also "didn't feel it" with the bear's pathetic attempt at an attack by gnawing a little on my shoe's heel, and so I started climbing and tried to go faster as the bear tried harder, realizing I was almost escaping, presumably. Eliza looked back at me with a worried look on her face, but I just told her to continue onwards. She did and disappeared over the embankment quite quickly as I reached about the halfway point (the wall must have been a good 20' tall). By this point the bear was obviously desperate and started actually trying to muscle me into submission, and acting more bear-like as I started to kick it in the snout as it attempted to bite me, grunting. I made it to the top, and as I did so did the bear rose up to try and barrel down upon me or perhaps swipe me with a clawed hand (which would obviously take me out). At this point, my ?!BROTHER?! as my brain told itself (and who looked like Sean Bean in his roll as Boromir in The Fellowship of the Ring) told me to get down as he lifted a hunting rifle to his eye (...mine, maybe...?) and fired a clean shot right as I jumped down and rolled along the ground to keep injuries to a minimum. However, he hadn't fired at the polar bear—instead he fired at one of the baby seals, which happened to be located on the summit of the wall. There was a deafening explosion, and bear guts went everywhere. I lay there looking up, bewildered and in shock, and "my brother" went to check on the situation, make sure the bear was dead (presumably because he hadn't been there to know for a fact if it was a live or a zombie bear?). He clambered up the rocks and a minute later, came back with a somber but frightened look in his eyes. I got up and looked him in the eyes, and eventually asked him what was wrong. He told me that, "three of us made it across, but half of us didn't." I was confused at this, and asked him who had perished. He told me that the mother, her son, and Hammond had all died in the explosion. I got really confused and told him that was not possible, because Hammond hadn't gone with us. I also told him that only four people had gone with and so that wouldn't make half. By this point we had reached an old nuzhnik (outhouse), and I stopped while discussing this point to him, and then I moved to go check for myself on the two. He stopped me with his hand and shook his head slowly, and told me I did not want to go see it, because it was horrible. I listened. I knew then that I had to tell the little boy that his family had been killed in the explosion (as it turned out, those seals were just the skins of seals wrapped around explosives used as a defense mechanism of the locals, and they would shoot at the seal-bombs to detonate them, or detonate them remotely. I began to fear that once that kid knew his family was dead he'd blame me and my group, and convince the locals to have us "executed" by the Hunter. I told "my brother" to go check on Hammond and find out where he really was... ...and then I woke up and checked the time. Still time enough to sleep (only 9 AM and was willing to sleep until noon), so went back to sleep, only to enter a different dream... Murder Mystery! The dream started out with a man and woman (the woman was the main character in this one) attending some theatrical performance in a nice, very large building (that was in effect an entire city rolled into one building, even though an actual city existed on the outside too). As they left, they discovered a bloody corpse and fled to an awaiting city bus, and escaped. Most of the rest of the dream involved the feeling as if being followed, and trying to solve the mystery and find out who the killer was in order to keep from being killed. In the "end", they returned to the theatre and somehow, she figured out that the killer was in fact her lover. Upon realizing it and stupidly announcing it to him, he gave chase to her and chases her through the inner town, ending up in offices and the like as she attempted to hide but kept being spotted by him. Eventually she overpowered him somehow and incapacitated the crazed lunatic, and reported him to the older female ?commissioner? who walked the floor, who took him upstairs to be processed by the chief. A number of minutes later the girl went upstairs herself to speak about it, and discovered a small "orphanage"—a room with no door where vagrant children hung out in all day, not allowed to ever leave despite the lack of a door. There were no beds so they had to find their own sleeping locations in that room. Since there was no carpet, either, some folks had poor sleeping times. Next door was the jail front desk, in a similar manner to a ticket booth (from which I can only assume it was converted from given that it was mainly a theatre) or a bank teller window. Here she spoke to the chief, another woman of an age older than the main girl but younger than her "second in command", and asked about her lover (husband? boyfriend?), to which she got a less-than-good answer, which led to the indication that the commissioner was actually corrupt and in fact worked alongside the girl's lover. She then hid some more from this lady who was now plotting to kill her, until she caught her unawares and used the lady's own handcuffs to incapacitate her and bring her in, as well. "Here's your corrupt commissioner!" she told the chief at the front desk as she dropped her against the little shelf in front (likely used for signing paperwork and little more). The chief gave a smug little smile and thanked the girl for her aid and had a couple of officers come and take her into the back. She then looked directly into the girl's eyes and told her she had nothing to fear now and that everything was going to be "Aaaaaall riiiiiiight", keeping her smug little smile, with her eyes half shut almost better-than-thou style. The girl realized that the chief was equally corrupt, and the girl panicked and fled back down the stairway. The chief calmly leaned over to the mic and reported to all of the officers to apprehend the girl, and that she was armed and extremely dangerous—deadly force was allowed. The girl ran through the miniature city inside there, seeking a place to hide from all of the officers, but no place was good enough. She entered the same office she had hidden in before, and they had ordered McDonald's and several bags were sitting on the first lady's desk, as she stared at her screen (this lady resembled Trill Gates and was known as "Kitty Fox" after Kiddie Fox), and the girl stole three bags of it—she had no idea how long she would be in hiding, after all—and she took off again, eventually ending up in a no-exit hallway. Panicking, she entered a doorway and found a whole inner sanctum of grated stairways and pathways. She ran down these as quick as possible and ended up below the theatre, in a place similar to a sewer but for water piping, no scummy yuckities. This led her to the home of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who were curled up into their shells, asleep, while Master Splinter also slept. It was a tiny "room", approximately the size of what you see under those street vents. An iron bar ladder led up further, and the girl climbed it... Ninja Turtle Saw-Life As she emerged, she had been transformed into a Ninja Turtle (Michelangelo, to be precise), and looked down at her feet. She was standing on a grating with all four turtles (yes I know technically there are five) and Splinter. She (or he now, I guess) then looked around and noticed that they were on a large cylinder in a "shaft" of ring catwalk levels, and she noticed a huge viewing screen room where computers lined up the inside of the area. From inside one could see a man's silhouette (her old lover maybe?) and he just stood there, staring towards her. At that point the cylinder clicked and whirred loudly into motion, and proceeded to lift into the air... ...The character tried to keep an eye on the man but eventually he fell out of sight (although certainly not out of mind). At this point, "he" paid attention to the "skyline", where daylight could be seen and where one could view the atmosphere, with its blue sky and wispy clouds. This was the destination. As it arrived here and clicked into place, the location was obviously some huge ravine in the middle of nowhere, with reddish brown rock formations. There was only one path to go, and the Turtloid decided that this was obviously a video game "similar to Half-Life", and looked at its feet, finding three tools—a heavy-duty shovel, then a strange implement that was like a metal bar ending in a rolling spiky wheel, and finally a regular bat-like club. It kept the first two items in each hand and placed the tertiary item in a safe "inventory" spot on its body before heading forward, somehow knowing of the monsters lying in wait. First being to come running up however was a young Human, and the Turtloid offered the tertiary weapon to it so it could defend itself. Oddly, the Human was in a good mood despite monsters. Several rooms of monster fighting occurred, and finally they entered a room where each end were walls that entered into the cliff face, with a small area of rock beneath the feet (maybe 30 feet worth outwards), and then a bridge-like structure that spanned a deep chasm. Another Human was here, this one a girl, and in order to try and prove this was a dream the Turtloid (now somehow a Human male) went and kissed the Human girl as she ran up (also in a good mood), and they freaked out and ran away, so the Turtloid rewound the situation and didn't kiss them and instead accepted their assistance. No weapon was given because they had some form of laser pistol. Yup, obviously a game. They continued on through the area but ended up in a room that was a circular structure with at least three floors, and a large Dilophosaur ?statue? on the ground level, starting Dream 4. Surfboards and Dinosaurs Upon entering the circular room, the two human individuals moved off to explore the area and were not seen again. Another person I know showed up however, and stated how excited they were to be in the Dinosaur Museum. They ran ahead after telling me to be careful because the dinosaurs here were dangerous, while I watched a couple of people squirt at the larger Dilophosaurus statue (there were also several small "chibi" dinos in the area) with squirt guns, teasing it. I worried that the statue wasn't a statue and was going to eat them, but it didn't, so I moved along and once I reached this strange square room with a window in it and a small set of steps (about 3-5 steps) leading up on either side (with enough room for maybe five people at the top), I looked back and saw a dinosaur—specifically a tyrannosaurus rex—break loose from its glass enclosure and drop down to the floor. Surprisingly, it was one of those chibi dinos; it was also a cartoony red color. It didn't seem too aggressive for the first few seconds; however, as soon as it saw that those people had been squirting the dilophosaur wetherilli statue with squirt guns, it got upset and transformed, growing in size exponentially until it was a full-sized tyrannosaurus rex. I ran ahead along the curving path (remember, circular room) and ended up in a spot where the T-rex was facing sideways from me. Across from it was another of those strange square room things along the path (which were open on both ends and couldn't actually be considered a separate room at all), and four or five people were inside of it. Water started to rush in out of nowhere and filled the lower decks and the T-rex stepped over the side and moved towards the people in that "room". They screamed, and it crunched down through the glass bubble window, and ate them. Gore and everything. The dinosaur then disappeared into the water and the water receded. I ran back to the square room I had passed, where my pal was (who was significantly younger than me), and asked him if he had seen that—he said he had and he had actually seen the gore...so after a moment's pondering, I rewound (somehow) and stayed in that location to see the gore for myself. This time something occurred that prevented me from seeing the gore properly—the waves rushed in again, but this time overtook our level and filled past where we were in our bubble spot, forcing us to stay up in it—I think the dino then got in the way of view. Disappointed like "Ahh, shucks!" *hand air punch sideways*, I realized that the water kept filling up, and soon was an ocean. The T-rex reformed into its chibi self and now had a surfboard, and proceeded to surf around on it. Me and my friend simply flailed about, but soon the water receded again and we were on dry land, in a similar dusty atmosphere to the original dream. The museum itself seemed to be gone, but there was now a river below. After chatting with others about what had happened I realized I didn't want to lose track of the chibi dino and rushed down a "path" (not made by walking men, certainly, more like a very shallow "half-pipe" of cracked earth), until a fishing boat pulled up alongside us and offered us a hand to get on board, so we did. We then chugged along following the little guy although he was faster than us and soon was out of sight so we continued on the path (now a river in a gorge-like city), and I began talking to this dude in the boat there about my age. "Man, I missed the details of it eating those people." I stated. "Yeah, it took me four or five times coming here before I saw it in all its glory. It's awesome though!" the guy said, beaming. I said something (don't remember now), and he replied with a "Man, don't you just love the Minnesota Dinosaur Museum??" and I replied with a yes, and how in my homeland we simply had vodka and used it as an excuse to do anything. Then I mentioned I was from Alaska, and he laughed and everyone on the boat in the immediate vicinity seemed interested, and we chugged onwards. There is the last dream for you. At that point I woke up, realized it was 1:50pm and that I had overslept by nearly two hours, so I forced myself to get up despite wanting to encounter the rest of the dream. Saturday, April 14th, 2012 Just had a dream today where I was collecting old drawings of mine and other paper notes in a warehouse while Damon Baird, Cole Train, and some other soldiers I assume were from Gears of War as well went around killing aliens like the "Big Brumak" which actually looked like a huge mutated Rancor. Then I found out my family were all outside waiting for me, so what do I do? The most sane thing, of course—I do a huge scene to Grand Funk Railroad's Do The Locomotion, with like 30 others out of nowhere. There was a glowy-red headed "untattooed Darth Maul" demon in the background and a ridiculously overhappy Pacific Islander, but the person who was the other head of the scene was freaking SYLVESTER STALLONE DRESSED AS A FUTURISTIC RAMBO. That's all pretty normal though, right? Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Dreams